Dragon Classes (Franchise)
The dragons known by the Hairy Hooligan Tribe are grouped into one of eight classes based on their characteristics and abilities. The eight known classes are Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Tracker and Strike. In the exclusive short, Book of Dragons and in episode 20 of Dragons: Riders of Berk, the idea to categorize dragons into individual classes was started by Gobber's great-great-great grandfather named Bork the Bold. Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire. They include the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror, the Typhoomerang, the Fireworm, the Red Death, and the Hobblegrunt. The known dragons in the Stoker class are Hookfang, Torch, Fanghook, Gruff, the Monstrous Nightmare that Astrid trained, the Wild Fireworm Queen, Sharpshot, Iggy, Sneaky, Pain and Butt and Head. Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The Gronckle, the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death, the Hotburple and the Snafflefang are members of this class. The only known dragons in the Boulder class are Meatlug, the Whispering Death (Toothless's enemy), Alvin's Dragon (Unknown name), the Screaming Death, Grump, and Lump. Fear Class Fear Class dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. The former dragons of this class are the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. In HTTYD 2, Fear class seems to no longer exist due to the fact that Vikings are now living peacefully with dragons instead of fearing them. Instead, the Fear Class symbol is used for the new Tracker class. Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. The Timberjack, the Speed Stinger, the Stormcutter, the Raincutter, the Scuttleclaw and the Hackatoo are in this class. The only known dragons in the Sharp class are Cloudjumper, Stokehead, the pack of Speed Stingers and their leader, the Lead Stinger. Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of others. The Scauldron, the Thunderdrum, the Seashocker, the Bewilderbeast and the Shockjaw are classed here. The only known dragons in the Tidal class are Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom, Scauldy, Thornado's Friend, Valka's Bewilderbeast, and Drago's Bewilderbeast. Mystery Class Mystery Class dragons have little known about them. The original members of this Class are the Changewing, the Boneknapper and the Smothering Smokebreath. Later on the Hideous Zippleback, the Flightmare and the Snaptrapper were moved to this classification. The only known dragons in the mystery class are Gobber's Boneknapper, the Wild Flightmare and Barf and Belch. The Red Death used to be a Mystery Class dragon, until it was moved to the Stoker Class. Strike Class Strike Class dragons have blazing speed, pin-point accuracy, vice-like jaw strength, powerful attacks and extreme intelligence. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once training has been accomplished. The Skrill and the Night Fury are the dragons in this class, and both dragons are emblems of the Berserker Tribe and Berk's Academy respectively. The only known dragons in the Strike class are Toothless and the Frozen Skrill. Tracker Class The Tracker Class is a new class found in the How To Train Your Dragon 2 website, The symbol of this class replaces the Fear Class symbol, despite the Hideous Zippleback not being in this Class. The dragons in this class have highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. The dragons in this class are the Rumblehorn, and the Deadly Nadder. The only known dragons in the Tracker Class are Skullcrusher, Stormfly, and the Deadly Nadder that Hiccup trained. Unknown Class The Unknown Class is a temporary fan-made Class for dragons that don't have a class. These dragons may possibly be sorted into different classes in the future. The current members are the Grapple Grounder, and few other How To Train Your Dragon 2 dragons. Trivia *Since the vikings didn't know what a Night Fury looked like until the taming of Toothless, the Strike Class should logically be symbolised by the Skrill. It is possible that the Strike class's symbol was changed by the Hooligans to have a new symbol after the discovery and taming of Toothless. *It is possible that the Mystery Class is a sort of "temporary" class where dragons are put when little is known about them, and then when they are more thoroughly understood they are moved to another class. For instance, the Night Fury could have been a Mystery Class dragon before the events of the first movie, and then moved to the Strike Class once it was studied and trained by Hiccup. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, the Deadly Nadder is shown to be in the Sharp Class and the Tracker class, this is due to the Fear Class being changed to Tracker Class. The Deadly Nadder is also a member of the Sharp Class according to the short, the Book of Dragons. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, Barf And Belch are shown to be in the Mystery Class, this is due to them changing class, since Fear Class is irrelevant as of March 14 2014. *The Unknown Class is actully a fan-made Class made for dragons whose Class is still unknown. Seeing how the Grapple Grounder was the first dragon whose Class still hasn't been revealed, it is the symbol of said Class. *It may be possible that the Grapple Grounder is a Strike Class or a Stoker Class Dragon. *With seven known species, the Stoker Class is the biggest Class. *With two known species in each class, the Strike Class and Tracker Class are the smallest Dragon Classes. *It has been shown that the dragons are occasionaly reclassified. All Fear Class dragons were moved into the Mystery Class, and the Red Death was moved from the Mystery Class to the Stoker Class. The Flightmare was a Strike Class dragon, untill it was moved to the Mystery Class. The Hobblegrunt used to be a Boulder Class dragon, but was reclassified as a Stoker Class dragon by the Dragonpedia. The Snafflefang used to be a Stoker Class dragon, but was reclassified as a Boulder Class dragon. *The Deadly Nadder and Hideous Zippleback symbolize the Sharp Class and Tracker Class, despite not being in them. Category:Dragons